Sarah's Birthday
by Wishes2000
Summary: It's Sarah's birthday but Will forgets about it. What's gonna happen?


"Where's Sarah?"

Will asked the riders as he first came to Horseland.

"Slow down lover boy, your girlfriend is in the stable taking care of Scarlet"  
>Bailey answered.<p>

Will quickly run to the stable where he found Sarah.

"There you are sweetie, I was worried about you" Will said giving Sarah a kiss on her lips.

"Oh hi hunny" Sarah said.

"What's wrong?" Will said when he noticed a little sad sign on her face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! Come on let's go, we don't wanna be late for training".

"You sure sweetie?" Will said as he held Sarah's hands.

"Of course I'm sure! Come on let's go!"

After the training, Will was cleaning his horse with Bailey.

"Sarah seems sad today"  
>Will said starting up a conversation.<p>

"Sad? You two are so happy, how can she be sad?"  
>Bailey asked.<p>

"I don't know Bailey, I'm so confused"  
>Will said with a little worry in his voice.<p>

Later, Will was inside the clubhouse, where was Chloe, Zoey, Alma and Molly.

"I can't wait to show Sarah my gift, she will love it!" Zoey told her sister Chloe.

"She will like my gift more than you, that's for sure" Chloe answered.

Will jumped of his place and went where the girls were sitting.

"Gifts? What are you girls talking about?"  
>Will asked.<p>

"Like you don't know" Zoey said.

"It's Sarah's birthday, duh!" Chloe told Will.

"Which is today? Oh my god I totally forgot! What kind of a boyfriend am I !"  
>Will screamed.<p>

"So what are you gonna do?" Molly asked.

"I'm gonna go and buy a gift for Sarah now!" Will answered. "Can you girls tell me what does she like?"

"Well, as you asked, I think Sarah likes Teddy bears" Molly said.

"That's so stupid Molly! Sarah is grown enough for Teddy bears!" Alma said. " I have a perfect idea for a gift Will: You can give her some nice heart decorations or something like that, which reminds her of your relationship"

"Alma you're a genius!" Will shouted happily.

"I know" Alma said with proud.

Later, Will was at the store choosing a gift for Sarah.

"Hi" Will said at the cashier. "Umm, it's my girlfriend's birthday and I'm searching a gift for her that reminds her of our relationship, do you have anything um.. romantic, here?"

"You came to the right store Mr!"  
>The cashier said.<p>

Then he showed Will a nice girl purse decorated with hearts.

"This is perfect! I'll buy it" Will said.

Later that afternoon, Will went back to Horseland and went straight to Sarah's place.

"Sarah" Will said.

"Hey! I didn't see you around, where have you been?" Sarah asked.

"Listen sweetheart I knew why are you sad today and I'm telling you that there isn't anything to worry about because I didn't forget your birthday and I bought you a gift either"

"How sweet" Sarah said while looking at Will with a warming smile, then she gave him a sweet hug.

"I thought you forgot about my birthday"

"Forgot? How can I forget about it? You're everything to me"  
>Will said that giving Sarah a kiss on her cheek.<br>Sarah smiled with happiness.

At night, all the riders gave Sarah gifts wishing her a happy birthday.

Bailey saw Will's gift and said:  
>"Where did you get that gift from, Will? I thought you forgot about Sarah's birthday"<p>

"What?" Sarah said while looking at Will.

"Oops" Bailey said.

"Will, I thought you didn't forget about my birthday, you were waiting for this day before right?" Sarah said.

"Well, umm, not exactly..." Will said.

"Will !" Sarah shouted.

"Ok fine I'll tell you the truth! I forgot about your birthday but the girls reminded me and I went to buy you a gift" Will explained.

"I can't believe this" Sarah sighed. She left the room with tears on her cheeks.

"Sarah wait!" Will shouted trying to stop Sarah from leaving.  
>He followed her.<p>

"Sarah I'm so sorry! I'm truly sorry this time"

"I just can't believe that the boy that I love forgot about my birthday" Sarah said.

"Well now I got you a great gift! Everyone is happy!" Will said.

"Will you don't get the point, it's not about gifts, it's about remembering a special event in the life of the person you love, and you totally forgot about my birthday"

"Well I didn't forget about something else.. That I love you, I know that I will never forget that"  
>Will said while he cupped his hands on Sarah's cheek.<p>

"And if you love me then you will give me another chance, right?"

"Right" Sarah smiled at Will and kissed him on lips.

He pulled her more close to him and started playing with her hair.

"Let's get back now and make sure you have the best birthday party ever"  
>Will said.<p>

Sarah smiled at him and they returned to the party.


End file.
